


Blueberries

by Shadow15



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: "Even if you prove me wrong, I will never agree with you, you flea."
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Blueberries

It was very rare for Shizuo and Izaya to stand around together  _ without _ trying to kill each other. Though they were both arguing, there had been no vending machines thrown, nor any knives used against the blond. 

In fact, what they were arguing about was quite trivial, too. 

“Shizu-chan, you  _ can’t  _ taste the colour blue!” Izaya argued, his dark eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Blue is merely a colour;  _ not  _ a  _ flavour _ !” 

“What if I’m eating blueberries, you damn flea?!” Shizuo shot back, his fingers twitching – as much as he would love to kill Izaya, he didn’t want to lose this argument. “Blueberries are a flavour!” 

“Blueberries are a  _ food _ named after a colour; hence if they  _ were  _ regarded as a flavour, it would be called blue _ berry _ – not simply  _ blue _ .” 

Shizuo knew he was on the losing end of this fight, but he just couldn’t think of a way to counter Izaya  _ without  _ tossing an innocent vending machine at him. Though he did it every other day, if he did the same now, it would merely show that he was a sore loser, and he would be  _ damned  _ if he let that happen in front of the  _ flea  _ of all people. 

“But if blueberries are thought of as a flavour, it’ll be coloured blue and hence, you  _ will  _ taste blue!” 

How the two had gotten into this stupid argument was beyond Izaya, but he was quickly growing bored of it; he could think of  _ much  _ better things to be doing together instead of standing around and arguing about blueberries. 

In fact, that’s what he was going to do now. 

Leaning up on his toes, Izaya pressed his lips against the blond’s. He felt Shizuo tense before relaxing, opening his mouth into the kiss. Their tongues danced together for a minute before the stronger man pushed the other away, grimacing. 

“Even if you prove me wrong, I will never agree with you, you flea.” Shizuo wiped his arm across his face, removing all traces of saliva. 

Izaya just shrugged before he turned around, taunting the other to chase him. As expected, Shizuo chased after him, blueberries all but forgotten. 


End file.
